


How We Say Goodbye

by themoonandotherslikeit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean x Reader, Endverse!Dean - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Guns, Outdoor Sex, Smut, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonandotherslikeit/pseuds/themoonandotherslikeit
Summary: Y/N catches Dean sneaking off with his gun cocked and a serious expression on his face. She knows after being together for 7 years what he looked like when he was about to go into a fight that he can't win, and this is that look.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean x You, Endverse!Dean X Y/N, Endverse!Dean x Reader, Endverse!Dean x You, dean winchester x y/n, dean x Y/N, dean x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	How We Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolandgrumpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/gifts).



> This is my entry for Nat's Turn Me On in 500 Words or Less Challenge!!

“Dean,” I said insistently, grabbing his bicep tightly. His gun was cocked, and his expression serious. Something was about to happen, and it wasn’t good. I knew that much from the last seven years. 

He took my arm and pulled me behind his Jeep. “I don’t have time for this,” he said seriously before letting out a sigh. “I’ve gotta go.”

“Why does it feel like you’re not coming back?”

Instead of giving me an answer, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to mine feverishly and painful. The scruff on his jaw scraped against mine, making my skin tingle. His tongue ran across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I parted my lips and his licked into my mouth. His tongue was warm and soft against mine. He tasted like whiskey. 

His hand was working its way up my shirt and under my bra, his thumb caressing my nipple, perking it up immediately. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked, and I wrapped

my arms around him in response, tangling my fingers in his coat to pull him closer. He pressed full flush against me, and I could feel him against my thigh.

Dean wasn’t a talker, and I anticipate he never had been, even before all of this. This was our language, sex. He clicked the safety on his gun and sat it down before unlatching my belt. 

The rough scrape of the callous on his trigger finger against the soft skin at my panty line sent a chill up my spine. He shifted his hand, twisting it and pushing it deeper into my panties. His middle finger stroked between my folds while his index and ring finger spread me open. I shudder, feeling weak in the knees. 

There wasn’t enough good in the world, that was fucking obvious. Any little blip of pleasure had me almost in tears, because honestly anything that didn’t hurt felt _so fucking good._

His mouth traced my pulse point, sucking on the skin as he slid his finger inside of me. I moved my hands from his back and ran them down his stomach to return the favor, but he nipped at my neck as a warning. I got the picture loud and clear; I was not to touch. 

Dean pushed up my shirt to take my nipple between his lips as his finger pushed into me in a quick, deep thrust. His tongue swirled around my nipple and he pushed a second finger into me, holding my body in place with his left hand that was pressed against the small of my back. His thumb found my clit and massaged it with a gentle pressure. 

I felt a wetness on my cheeks and salt against my lips as he kissed me again. I pulled his face from mine to look at him. He responded by sliding a third finger into me, causing my head to fall back, distracting me from saying goodbye.


End file.
